Bloons Tower Defense Siege/Crafting Guide
Crafting Guide This is the crafting guide/list of junk items for Bloons Tower Defense Siege. NOTE: This system is heavily inspired by Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense. How Do Weapons Work? Weapons can be equipped to different towers, replacing their normal attack/any previous weapons. Weapons provide different abilities, whether it be active or passive. Sometimes, they downgrade the tower a little bit, but every weapon will be more powerful than the basic weapon of that type. Most weapons are referred to as ammunition, while some are called weapons, but generally speaking, they’re all weapons. Weapons have star ratings that determine how much it costs to make them. How Do Trinkets Work? Trinkets are side items that can be equipped to towers alongside weapons. A single tower may have up to 3 trinkets. Trinkets provide the towers boosts. Unlike weapons, they Junk Items Weapons Darts Dart Monkeys, Monkey Buccaneers, and Monkey Subs use this ammunition. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. Tacks Tack Shooters use this ammunition. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. Thorns Druids use this ammunition type. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. Every ammunition here is shot in a cluster of 5 at base unless otherwise specified. Boomerangs Boomerang Monkeys use this ammunition. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. Bombs Bomb Towers use this ammunition. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. Guns Mercenaries and Snipers use this weapon type. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. This weapon type is unique in that it is split into two sub-classes: usable by all and mercenary-only. Mercenary-only type guns will have this star symbol next to them: ☆. Arcane Books Wizard Monkeys, Hypnotization Monkeys and Alchemists use this weapon type. Every weapon also requires 50, 100, or 200 MM to be made on top of its normal recipe depending on its star rating. Trinkets Trinkets are set into 2 categories: Damage and Support. There are also 6 rarities: Very Common, Common, Uncommon, Rare, Mythic, and Legendary. Trivia * Darts are the only weapon to every have been permenantly split into two entire different weapons. * The name and description of Pale Rose is a reference to numerous Steven Universe episodes. * Some towers don't have weapons Opens up a portal to the death dimension on the track that absorbs up to 325 normal bloons and completely destroys them. Only 1 portal can be open at a time and there is a 10 second delay between portals being created. Opens up a portal to the death dimension on the track that absorbs up to 325 normal bloons and completely destroys them. Only 1 portal can be open at a time and there is a 10 second delay between portals being created. MOAB-class bloons take up 10 spaces and take 60 damage instead of being sucked up. Opens up a portal to the death dimension on the track that absorbs up to 325 normal bloons and completely destroys them. Only 1 portal can be open at a time and there is a 10 second delay between portals being created. MOAB-class bloons take up 25 spaces and take 60 damage instead of being sucked up.Category:Lists